Undocumented Features: The Golden Age
The Golden Age of Undocumented Features spans the time between 1993 and 2288. This timeframe includes the first three Core stories and ends at the event known as Sonset. Although this timeframe is the longest of the UF universe, it contains the fewest written stories, although those that are there are some of the longest. Many stories written for this timeframe are introduction stories for characters created by new authors to the UF universe. Stories (Listed in something like chronological order within the UF universe.) #'One Vision' - Written by Adam "Pfloyd" Johnson this story centers on the character Pfloyd and his two year vacation on Earth. The story begins sometime in 1994, "two and a half years" from the launch of the SDF-17 according to the story, and ends sometime in 1996 or 1997. #'Hammer Time: Book One' - Written by Martin Rose, aka PCHammer, The High Diggy-Hoek of Chihuahua-Wala Land, this story follows his inserted self from finding the SDF-17 in the crater of New Worcester, MA, directly after the major battle between GENOM and the WDF, up to his 'transformation' into an Autobot. During the interm he boards the SDF-17 and joins the WDF after being discovered while the ship is being repaired in Utopia Planitia. It begins in 1992 and ends in August 2026. #'Redneck: The Quaqmire Project' - Written by Kris "Redneck" Overstreet this self insertion story follows the beggining of a very interesting life for the Redneck. It also includes the beginnings of the CFMF, Confederate Freespacers Mercenary Fleet, and introductions of some of the more interesting characters in the UF universe, including the Condorcets. It begins in March 1996, and ends in November 1995. #'Stolen Time' - This short-, almost mini-, story seems to be written as a sort of eulogy for Derek Bacon by Benjamin Hutchins and Megazone. It follows Derek after a meeting between him and Teleute, the angel of death within the UF universe. It takes place entirely on December 16, 1996. #'Rite of Passage' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins, Kris Overstreet, and Megazone, this story describes how Princes Asrial Arconian becomes Queen of Impereal Salusia. It takes place in January 2015, beginning on the 1st. #'Passion' - Written by Benjamin Hutchins this story follows an attempt by one Carson D. Carson, a sometime opponent for Kei and Yuri in the Dirty Pair anime, to take over Gryphons life. It is also where The Shadow makes his first appearence in the UF universe. It begins in January 2091 and ends in October 2091. #'Transformers: Flesh and Steel' - Written by Benjamin Hutchens and Geoff Depew this story chronicles the beginning of one Olaf Petersson, aka Optimus Prime. It also introduces the Maximals and Predacons to the UF universe. The story begins in June 2093 and ends in April 2095. #'Hammer Time: Book Two' - Written by Martin Rose this story continues the adventures of PCHammer from December 2026 until June of 2288, just after Sonset. #'Leap Years' - A self insertion story written by Pearson "Doc" Mui (pronounced moy,) it introduces Doc as an accidental time traveler. It begins in 1997 ends just after Sonset. #'THE UNIVERSE ACCORDING TO CHRIS: PART 1' - Written by Chris Medows this is one of the last self insertion stories. The story begins as Chris, aka Mako, finds himself, his younger brother, and two of their friends accidentily teleported along with a McDonalds, by GENOM no less, to the planet of which Utopia Planitia is built around. The remainder of the story focuses around Mako as he joins the UF. It begins in September 1993 and ends in April 2010. #'THE UNIVERSE ACCORDING TO CHRIS: PART II' - A continuation of the first story also written by Chris Medows. It begins where the first left off and ends just after Sonset. #'REDNECK: Die Hardly' - Written by Kris Overstreet this story places The Redneck in a situation very similar to the 1998 movie Die Hard. It takes place in December of 2168. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Undocumented Features